


Hunger

by Taesstory



Series: Desiderium [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon, Demon AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: "I'm Hungry.""Your always Hungry."Aoi at this point was now growing use to his Incubus hunger.





	Hunger

“I’m Hungry.”  
“Your always hungry.”  
A small huff came from the smaller male causing Aoi to chuckle softly. “Oh don’t be like that Ru.” Aoi said as she turned the page of the book he was reading.  
“No I’m going to be like this until you feed me. You’re starving me…” He pouted as he curled on the couch even letting out a sad whine. The raven rolled his eyes before looking over at the demon. Aoi moved to place his hand on the demons hip lightly.  
“I’m not starving you.”  
“Yes you are! You have not fed me in a day!”  
Aoi sighed again before finally placing his book down and moving himself closer. “A whole day Ru. It’s not like I’m not feeding you at all.” He smiled as the small demon gave a tiny huff but rolled on his back to stare at him. He lightly moved his hand up his bare thigh feeling the soft skin shiver slightly. “How about I fed you now then.” At that Rukis eyes widen and he shot up into his masters lap. “Mmm Finally~ Want me like this or…my real self.”  
The older man chuckled softly as he moved his hand to lay it on Rukis ass rubbing it gently. “How about first you take that sweater off but I would love to see your real self you beautiful brat.” Ruki only nodded as he slowly started to pull the sweater off. As he did his black nails turned to claws and a long tail with what looked like black feathers mixed with some fuzz. The tail landed in Aois lap even thumbing lightly. The raven haired man watched only to crack a smile when the small incubus started to struggle with getting the sweater over his head.  
“F-Fuck Aoi…Help!” He squeaked out loudly. Aoi smiled as she moved to help get the sweater over him. “This is why you change after you get naked…or else your cute little horns get stuck.” He smiled as he finally got the sweater off to look at the pair of horns curled around his head almost like a crown. He touched the small rings that dangled off the horns and smiled.  
“See that’s better.” Aoi said as he placed his hand on Rukis pale cheek only to get his icy blue eyes to stare at him. “Now you said you were hungry right then come eat up.” Ruki licked his lips and quickly started to work on Aois pants.  
“Mm thank you master~” The small incubus purred as he pulled his ravens pants off and soon his underwear. “Mm…mine..” Was all Ruki hummed licking his fangs before pressing a kiss to the head off his cock. Aoi sighed softly as he leaned on the armrest of the couch with on hand on his thigh while the other rested on Rukis lower back almost touch where the base of his tail met. Ruki kept making his small purrs as he slowly pushed his mouth down onto his cock. The raven would be lying if he said he did not enjoy the sight of his demon eating up his member like his life depended on it. From his small teasing kitten licks to his desperate sucks, Aoi loved it. 

“Ah…Good boy.” He praised softly as he gripped the base of Rukis tail and started to lightly stroke it. Ruki made a low whine as his tail was touch making him look into his masters’ eyes. “Oh you like that huh? Mm maybe if your good I will give your tail a nice rub down until you have your fill at least.” The demon seemed to like that as he gave Aoi a rather hard suck before pulling himself off licking the precum off his lips.  
“Lay down then my sweet master.” Ruki said as he pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle his lap pressing his perky ass against his masters’ groin letting his member slip between the two round cheeks. Aoi gave a small grunt as he placed his hands on his hips. “You sure you don’t want me to prop you?” Ruki only shook his head at him.  
“No to hungry.” Was his only words as he moved his hand behind him and lightly lift his hips up to press his head against that tight entrance. Taking a small breath the incubus quickly pushed Aois member into him only to make a loud moan. “F-Fuck~”  
Biting down hard on his lip, Aoi gripped his wide hips. “God you always feel so big in me.” Ruki moaned as he started to raise his hips and bring them down. “Master always makes his little demon feel so stretched.”  
Aoi watched as Ruki rode him and to him. Watching as his blonde hair lifted off his shoulders only to fall back on them, How his face twisted in pleasure, how his pink tongue licked over his plump lips, How his cute nipples harden. Oh it was a sight he loved. Aoi took a breath as he started to thrust into him meeting with Rukis bounces. He kept at it until he finally heard that blissful cry from the demon when he found that certain spot in him. “Oh there it is..” Aoi said he thrust onto it again making Ruki whimper. “You love that huh when I hit you there...Makes you feel soooo good huh~” The raven moved his hand down grabbing of one those perfect cheeks in his hand enjoying how it felt. “Say it,”

Ruki squeaked softly but looked at him. “I love it when master hits me in there but I love it more when master grabs my nice ass~Oh yes I love how it barely fits in your hands.” Aoi could not help but smirked. He loved it when Ru dirty talked him. The demon started to bounce on his again still keeping his masters hand on his ass.  
Aoi moaned even louder feeling himself getting closer. Maybe it was the way Ruki clenched around him as he got a bit faster. “Oh you know it. Maybe later I will eat you out or spank you so I can watch that ass do a little jiggle but for now I’m going keep fucking you until you feel full from your hungry! You want that huh you want me to cum in that perfect ass huh~Well good news I’m going too.” He gave his ass a hard slap before bring his hand back to his hips. The sound Ruki made sound like a moan mixed with a sob but he knew he was close as well. 

“Oh god yes master please! Please give it to me! Give me your sweet cream! God please! F-Fuck Master!” His movement was getting sloppy but oh how he still looked so beautiful. “A-Aoi..Oh god Aoi!” Finally the demon let out a loud scream letting himself go and cumming hard onto his stomach and even his chest. Aoi was not able to hold back himself as Ruki clenched tightly around him that he swore he was not going to be able to pull out. With a few more thrust Aoi let out a loud groan of Rukis name cumming hard into the incubus. Panting hard, Ruki felt himself slump onto his chest, his tail thumbing hard against the couch. 

“Better?” Aoi asked as he started to rub his back feeling his tense muscles.  
Ruki nodded and looked up at him with a tooth smile. “Mhm. All full. Thank you master~” The incubus lightly nudge him with his nose and started to rub his cheek against Aois happily making while also making sure his horns did not poke his head to much. “Mm I love you my Aoi~” Aoi felt himself smile. Taking Rukis wrist he lightly kissed the contractor mark tattooed onto Rukis skin.  
“I love you too you cute little hellspawn.” He pecked Rukis lips lightly and held him close enjoying the small purrs he made and the small rubs. “And you say I starve you.”  
“What can I say Aoi. You taste great…Can’t help that I’m always hungry for your lust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh here we go! I always wanted to do Aoiki for a long time. I'm adding it to my demon AU series and you know I think I will keep writing more for them~Comments make me happy and so do Kudos. If you want to request a one shot of these two for this series feel free to throw me an idea!


End file.
